The demigod protection program
by Violetta stark
Summary: What if percy was found by some people who are part of the demigod protect program But what if percy has a view secrets himself M just in case
1. Chapter1

I don't own anything.

Hi I'm Jason Grace and me Annabeth Chase Luke Castellan Frank Zhang Leo Veldez Piper Mclean and my sister Thalia Grace are part of a world protecting organisation of demigods.

We save other demigods and help them understand what they are.

Today we start a new mision we are going to good high.

To get a boy named Percy Jackson

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Thalia's voice.

Oké everyone he is a fresh man here and he is 13.

So our age but be careful he not protected by magic like we are so expect monsters.

We go inside the school.

We have to sign up for after school activities.

All the boys sign up for football.

All the girl sign up for volleyball.

Then a boy shy short boy walks in with his black hair and sea green eyes like the ocean that must be percy I whisper and I could see that if he got older he could actually be handsome with his perfect tanned skin and deep eyes.

He walks up to the after school activities table and puts his name on the for football tryouts the swimming team archery fencing and the science club.

How does he think to fit that all into his time table ? I hear everyone ask at the same time.

I have no idea I say.

Annabeth (pov).

I can just do one after school activity but he sings up for 5 I say to the others

We make up a plan the boys will follow him around after school.

The bell rings and i go to my first class English.

Percy is in this class too we get assignment for next week when class is over he walks out.

Percy (pov).

Hi I'm percy Jackson witch is not my real last name my real last name is Stark.

I'm a demigod son of poseidon and I was trained to be a assassin just like my 16 half brothers and my sister also a child of Poseidon she is 11 years old and her name is Violetta Stark.

So I just had my first class it was Englisch and now i had P.E.

I change into my P.E clothes.

Oké everyone today we start with dodgeball the coach says.

I get put into the team with the kids that can't really throw that hard.

And after 5 minutes I'm on my own I did not even have a chance to throw yet.

All the balls are on my side and I grab two and throw them hitting both my targets.

Frank (pov).

Leo Luke Jason and I had P.E with percy and after 5 minutes he was all alone in the field and then he started throwing hitting his targets.

I hear jason say he might be 5 feet 5 but he can throw.

Yeah but let's see if he can dough I say and grab a ball with he dodges with ease.

After P.E percy is gone so fast that we can't talk to him.

It is now time for lunch.

Did you see that jason asked?

Yeah luke said it was like he was a different person no longer that shy boy.

We walk into the cafeteria where Thalia Annabeth and Piper were waiting for us,we sat down with them .

We see Percy sit down at a table all alone then his phone buzzes and he answers and walks out you gonna follow him? i ask Annabeth

yes of course,she follows him

Annabeth (pov).

I follow percy and hear him talk to someone.

What do you want Jace?

I wanted to ask how it was going.

It's going fine i signed up for 5 after school activities.

That is all i wanted to know goodbye percy

The boy named Jace turned around to walk away.

Jace percy calls.

What is it percy ?

Tell Violetta that what we had planned will still be happening.

Sure i will.

Now percy walks back inside but before he does he says if you want to talk then just tell me so.

You saw me? i ask stunned.

But he just walks inside.

I go inside too.

And what happend.

He was talking to someone and he knew I was there.

Really he did?

Yeah.

That afternoon at football tryouts.

Oké welcome to the team Jackson Grace Veldez and castellan.

Hé guys let's be friends? percy asked.

Yeah fine with us.

So what are you going to do today? i can't really hang out.

Tomorrow i can unless you want to sit through me trying out for the other sports i signed up for.

We don't mind.

Really you don't?

No we have nothing else to do.

If you don't mind us bringing our other friends?

No problem.

Thalia's (pov).

We arrive at the archery try-outs with the boys and Percy.

Oké Percy Jackson your up.

He shouts arrow after arrow into the bullseye.

He tried out for the other sports and got in all the teams.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy (pov).

I had gotten close to Jason Leo Frank they were my best friends.

I didn't really spend anytime with Annabeth Thalia or Piper but neither did they.

After the three of them got into the volleyball team they were completely focused on school and volleyball.

I heard that the others had seen them at parties but I never went to parties

They had all become popular me too but I didn't act like it after all I had my sister to keep me grounded and remind me that it's not important how many friends you have.

As long as I work hard on my school work so that's what I do.

Jason (pov).

Percy had become my best friend and I knew even though he was very sociaal and always acted like the class clown and like he didn't do his homework he did.

He had a empty notebook for every class.

Annabeth (pov).

I didn't spend much time with any of the guys except for Luke who had become my boyfriend.

That happened halfway through the first year.

Percy had changed a lot two he wore baggy clothes our his football clothes.

The baggy clothes making him look thin and small.

But today was a special day because it was the first open swimming practice.

Where you were allow to watch the swimming team.

That afternoon at swimming practice.

Luke,Jason,Frank,Leo,Thalia,Piper and I where waiting for it to start.

Percy was the last one but when he came out everyone gasped.

Percy was standing there in dark blue swimming trunks his hair and face not hidden in a hoodie his build was lean and he has a six pack everyone whispers as he jumped into the water and did some laps.

Impressive isn't it Ben one of Percy's teammates siad.

Yeah we all say .

As he is done he jumps out his black hair in his face.

Wow percy that was amazing we all say walking over to him.

You brought the girls he said to jason,frank and leo.

Yeah got a problem with that jason said .

No it's just never mind.

Percy a 13 year old girl called.

Vio what are you doing here percy asked as she hugged him.

She punched him in the arm you think i would not find out .

Who is she i asked .

Annabeth this is my sister Violetta.

But we have to go before we are late Violetta says.

Percy nods.

Let's follow them jason says.

We follow him and see him get into a car.

Lost them Annabeth sighs.


End file.
